


полный джингл белс

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21972316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: три (четыре) разных Рождества
Relationships: Choi Youngjae/Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Kudos: 10
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	полный джингл белс

**Author's Note:**

> с Рождеством и Новым годом всех, пусть всё будет

Лос-Анджелес встречает чистым закатным небом и ошеломляющими плюс двадцать. После сухого сеульского холода местный влажный тёплый воздух кажется вязким и тяжелым, и Ёнджэ, только вышедшему из здания аэропорта, не сразу удаётся вдохнуть полной грудью. Рождественский ЛА выглядит сюрреалистично: обмотанные гирляндами пальмы, наряженные и переливающиеся разноцветными огнями ёлки, установленные на зелёной траве газона, пассажиры и встречающие в красных колпаках и цветастых рубашках.

И, конечно, орущая отовсюду джингл белс.

У Ёнджэ случается культурный шок, и он, обнявшись со своим плотно набитым рюкзаком, встаёт на месте как вкопанный с открытым ртом. Мимо не то проходит, не то проползает, мягкая красно-белая многоножка, собранная из нескольких подвыпивших Санта Клаусов.

— Рот закрой, а то муха залетит, — смеётся Марк, когда налетает на него неожиданно со спины и укладывается подбородком на плечо, — добро пожаловать в Эл-Эй.

На парковке их встречает, кажется, Джо. Младший брат Марка, если Ёнджэ правильно запомнил. Джо (если это всё-таки он) обменивается с Марком каким-то мудреным рукопожатием, тычет пальцем ему в грудь и следом куда-то под рёбра, тот ойкает, вертится, непривычно низко тянет — “Джо, стап фо э секонд!” и бьёт шутливо его в ответ кулаком.

Пока они знакомятся (бро, это мой друг — Ёнджэ, Ёнджэ, это мой бро — Джо), пока грузят чемоданы в багажник блестящей красной Шевроле, пока едут, Ёнджэ чувствует себя неловко, молча, наверняка глупо, улыбается, кивает невпопад на редкие вопросы, раздающиеся с передних сидений, и завороженно разглядывает сквозь стекло причудливо украшенные дома вдоль дороги. Красота.

У Марка катастрофическое количество родственников, Ёнджэ честно пытался всех их запомнить, подписывал имена на обороте тайком распечатанных фотографий, но, оказавшись среди них в этой предрождественской суете, всё равно не может сообразить кто кому кем приходится и страшно нервничает, опасаясь перепутать имена.

Марк, которого буквально передают из рук в руки, почти визжит, с головы до ног обмотанные блестящей мишурой дети носятся вокруг с воплями, собака, о которой Ёнджэ и не знал, лает, мистер Туан в дурацком свитере с оленем, до которого, наконец, добрался сын, о чём-то с издёвкой шутит, и гостиная наполняется громким смехом.

Мимо проплывает окутанная ароматами специй и цитрусовых миссис Туан с тарелками, и Ёнджэ, боясь попасть ей под ноги, забивается в самый угол. Потом достает телефон из кармана и украдкой делает снимки улыбающегося в объятиях родни Марка, пока тот, помятый и раскрасневшийся, не ловит его за этим занятием и не утаскивает наверх. Распаковываться.

Дом у родителей Марка неприлично большой, места хватает всем гостям, даже для Ёнджэ, который до последнего отказывался ехать, находится отдельная комната с отдельной ванной и отдельной кроватью. Ёнджэ обходит эту самую отдельную комнату по кругу, рассматривая детские фотографии Марка на стенах, смывает усталость от долгого перелета в отдельной сияющей чистотой ванной, присаживается на край отдельной слишком мягкой кровати, падает и раскидывается на ней звёздочкой.

Непривычно. У них с Марком последние полтора года всё на двоих.

Снизу продолжают приглушённо доноситься собачий лай, непонятные китайско-английские шутки и пошедший по кругу стандартный рождественский плейлист. Ёнджэ переворачивается на бок, подтягивает колени к груди и накрывает голову подушкой. Хочется немедленно вернуться в их общую с Марком маленькую квартиру к их общим Коко и Майло под общее одеяло со старым коричневым пятном от чая у самого шва.

— Полный джингл белс, — выдыхает он и прикрывает глаза. Спать хочется немногим меньше, чем к собакам, но впереди ещё долгая ночь.

Дверь распахивается, и вместе со звуками и запахами чужого Рождества в комнату влетает Марк, запрыгивает на кровать и отбирает у него подушку. Он явно только-только после душа, с его волос всё ещё капает, а почти у самых висков виднеются следы как обычно несмытой до конца пены для бритья. Ёнджэ зевает ещё раз, лениво перекатывается на спину, морщится и кряхтит, когда Марк перекидывает через него ногу, устраиваясь сверху, и кладёт ладони поверх его бедёр.

Привычно.

— Я написал нашим в чат, что мы долетели, — отчитывается он Ёнджэ и зачесывает мокрые волосы назад, — Бэмбэм изнылся, потому что у него сегодня ночная смена, а Югём пишет, что они с Джинёном всю ночь тусят на Хондэ, и жалуется на кинувшего их Джебома. Джебом, кстати, игнорит. Но у них сейчас, — закусывает губу, прикидывая, видимо, разницу во времени, — половина третьего ночи? Дрыхнет, небось, придавленный кошками дома. Спорим, что он опять просто проспал?

— Проспал Рождество? Это даже для хёна слишком.

— Проводы Джексона домой он проспал, — пожимает Марк плечами, потягивается до хруста в суставах, и наклоняется, упираясь рукой в кровать.

В широком вырезе растянутой пахнущей порошком майки мелькает родинка, Ёнджэ отвлекается на неё и пропускает момент, когда его легко целуют.

За не до конца закрытой дверью кто-то проходит, Ёнджэ дёргается от этого звука и резко спихивает с себя Марка, тот ругается, скользит коленями по покрывалу и едва не валится на пол.

— Эй, ты чего? — спрашивает он, когда ему удается нормально усесться, и снова убирает волосы с лица. Выглядит Марк растерянным и искренне непонимающим в чем, собственно, проблема.

— Не думаю, что нам стоит сейчас… Ну… — Ёнджэ запинается, подбирая слова, тоже садится и подтягивает к себе колено, опираясь на него локтем. — Я к тому, что тут толпа твоей родни, и у всех отличное настроение, давай не будем никому портить праздник.

В коридоре быстро прошаркивают в обратную сторону, Ёнджэ машинально отодвигается ещё дальше и упирается лопатками в прохладную стену. Марк прищуривается, глядя на него, и склоняет голову на бок, становясь неуловимо похожим на сову. Очень костлявую и очень красивую сову.

— Я скажу всем. — говорит он спокойно. — Сегодня. Они поймут, я уверен.

— Марк, — Ёнджэ трёт лицо ладонями, — вы полгода не разговаривали с отцом, когда ты уехал без разрешения. Не хочу, чтобы...

— Это другое. И мне уже не восемнадцать, я сам могу о себе позаботиться.

— Вот именно: другое. — Ёнджэ вскидывает на него взгляд. — Не думаю, что твои родители всю жизнь мечтали о том, что ты приведешь на порог кого-то вроде меня.

Марк скептически изгибает брови. Ёнджэ отворачивается. Желание оказаться дома под одеялом с собаками становится сильнее. Внизу в третий раз играет джингл белс. Кажется, рок-версия. В приоткрытую дверь попадает метко брошенная подушка, заставляющая её закрыться с негромким хлопком, и в спальне становится в разы тише. Кровать бесшумно пружинит, когда Марк придвигается вплотную и стискивает Ёнджэ в объятиях. Ёнджэ косится на дверь, мешкает немного, но всё равно обнимает в ответ.

— Кого-то настолько замечательного? — слышит он и против воли улыбается, пряча лицо в изгибе горячей шеи Марка. — Согласен. Мои родители и мечтать не могли, что мне, такому безответственному пустоголовому оболтусу, достанется кто-то вроде тебя.

— Ты не безответственный и не пустоголовый, — невнятно протестует Ёнджэ, — ты даже сессию умудрился сдать без хвостов.

Марк смеётся, дёргает слегка плечом, заставляя на себя посмотреть, и спрашивает, глядя в глаза:

— Но оболтус?

— Немного, — честно отвечает ему Ёнджэ, улыбнувшись шире, и всё-таки стирает остатки пены, — опять ты не до конца умылся. А говоришь, что сам можешь о себе позаботиться.

— Ладно, не всегда могу, — тихо смеётся Марк, — но мне повезло. У меня есть ты.

Он перехватывает ладонь Ёнджэ и крепко сжимает, долго смотрит на него, а потом прижимается лбом ко лбу.

— Мои родители всегда мечтали, чтобы я был счастлив. А без тебя ничего не выйдет.

***

На по-рождественски украшенном Хондэ яблоку негде упасть. Куда ни глянь — везде разряженные влюблённые парочки: кто-то неспешно прогуливается, неловко держась мизинцами, кто-то идёт обнимаясь так крепко, что кажется, будто они намертво приклеились друг к другу, а кто-то совсем уж неприлично целуется, стоя посреди улицы и создавая небольшие столпотворения в самых неожиданных местах.

Словно в честь Рождества с неба сыпется первый в этом году пушистый снег, делая мир вокруг светлее и сказочнее. Снег кружится и легко опускается на ярко-желтую макушку Югёма, пританцовывающего рядом под играющую в ресторанчике за углом джингл белс.

Югём, одетый не по погоде в короткое тонкое пальто и вычурные туфли, жутко мёрзнет, поэтому и танцует. И бесконечно гундосо ноет, прерываясь только на то, чтобы ответить на новое сообщение в их общем чате на семерых: у Джинёна раз в минуту телефон вибрирует в кармане, заставляя его вздрагивать и морщиться. Проверять, что эти флудерасты там пишут, откровенно лень, да и не хочется морозить пальцы: на улице всё-таки минус пять.

Югём, не переставая топтаться, шмыгает носом, трёт его свободной от телефона рукой, когда сверху на него налипает крупная снежинка, и оглушительно чихает, пугая протискивающихся мимо них стайку щебечащих девчонок. Таких же модно одетых и замерзших.

— Ну где он, — воет Югём, задрав голову, — я сейчас отморожу себе всё. Или меня затопчут. Ай!

Джинён смеётся над ним и аккуратно тянет его за край пальто к себе поближе, чтобы пропустить спешащую куда-то компанию подвыпивших ребят в рождественских колпаках. Югём прижимается вплотную, пыхтит раздосадованно, когда его кто-то пихает в спину, и в сотый раз за полчаса просит:

— Позвони хёну! Он задрал опаздывать. Чёрт, холодно-то как.

Джинён стряхивает с его волос сверкающие неуспевающие таять снежинки, приподнимает ему воротник, стаскивает с себя огромный персиковый шарф, подаренный сёстрами на прошлый день рождения, и неровно наматывает его на Югёма, а потом хватает пальцами за его краснючий нос и хорошенько сжимает, пока тот не начинает вопить.

— Нужно одеваться по погоде. Джебом недоступен, я звонил уже трижды, — карман снова вибрирует, а телефон Югёма делает противный “блюмк”, — кто там никак не угомонится?

— Джексон, — Югём тычет экраном Джинёну в лицо, — тоже жалуется, что не может вызвонить хёна. Пишет, что забыл количество имбиря и чеснока для мяса и хотел у него спросить, — изгибает вопросительно брови, — он разве умеет готовить?

— Джексон или Джебом? — уточняет на всякий случай Джинён и нехотя отступает на шаг назад, приваливаясь к стене магазинчика. Без шарфа и без объятий — зябко. Югём тоже ёжится, озирается по сторонам, приподнявшись на носочках, нетерпеливо рычит и встаёт рядом, оперевшись плечом на плечо.

— Джексон, конечно, — отвечает он немного раздражённо и дышит на голые дрожащие руки, — я знаю, что хён умеет. Лучше бы он умел на часы смотреть, где его только носит…

— Джебом пытался научить его готовить пулькоги, — Джинён снимает перчатку с руки, хватает Югёма за ледяную ладонь и надеясь, что никто не обратит на них внимания в такой толкотне, прячет их руки в карман своего пуховика, — видимо, отрабатывает теперь дома навыки.

— Я и забыл уже. Это тогда Джексон ему кровью всю кухню залил? — Югём довольно нахохливается воробьём, притирается к плечу поближе, и Джинён чувствует, как он переплетает их пальцы, укрытые от чужих глаз. — Не думал, что он решится готовить после этого, ему же три шва пришлось накладывать на палец.

Джинён хмыкает и передергивается весь, когда ему за шиворот падает снег, сорвавшийся с крыши магазинчика.

— В этот раз его ничто не будет отвлекать. Ладно, идём уже, Джебом либо действительно спит либо просто поленился куда-то идти.

Они кое-как продираются сквозь плотный поток людей в сторону любимой кофейни ниже по улице. Югём в туфлях ужасно скользит по наледи, рискуя свернуть себе шею, и каждый раз, когда его ноги разъезжаются, смешно насупливается и нахмуривается, неуловимо становясь похожим на муми-тролля из старой детской книжки.

Джинён поглядывает на него украдкой и чувствует себя невыносимо влюбленным. Ему хочется сделать что-то такое глупое и безумное, хочется обнять весь мир и прокричать “Ким Югём лучше всех” так громко, чтобы даже Джексон дома в Гонконге и Марк с Ёнджэ, летящие сейчас где-то там над океаном, его услышали.

Югём оборачивается, открывает рот, чтобы что-то ему сказать, но вместо этого прыскает, прикрывшись кулаком, наклоняется к Джинёну и вполголоса говорит, задевая кончиком носа джинёново ухо:

— Хён, у тебя только сердечки в глазах не мигают. Ну, знаешь, как у героев мультиков. Это даже неприлично как-то.

Джинёну резко становится жарко, и он понимает, что в этот самый момент неотвратимо позорно краснеет, не смотря на холод. Югём начинает смеяться над ним уже в открытую, когда Джинён прячет пылающее лицо в ладонях, и, чтобы хоть как-то справиться со своим смущением он щиплет Югёма за пухлую розовую от мороза щеку, и практически пропихивает его в дверь.

Воздух в кофейне пропитан ароматами кофе, выпечки и корицы, из динамиков льются рождественские песни, а над каждым столиком висит искусственная веточка омелы. Югём продолжает истерически похрюкивать, пока они проталкиваются к своему любимому месту в дальнем углу, и Джинён кое-как справляется с желанием задушить его своим же шарфом.

— Добро пожаловать в «Miracle», — раздаётся учтиво за спиной, — у нас сегодня акция…

Джинён оборачивается на голос.

— … пошли отсюда нахрен! — шипит взмыленный и растрепанный Бэмбэм в темном длинном фартуке, когда узнаёт их, — какого черта?! Этот столик забронирован, валите давайте, у нас все забито, — он поворачивается на покатывающегося от смеха Югёма около мигающей огоньками ёлки, и шокировано спрашивает, разглядев его прическу, — ты когда успел?! Я же видел тебя перед тем, как уйти на работу!

— Югёма покрасили два часа назад, столик для нас троих бронировал я, — отвечает сразу на всё Джинён, усевшись на диванчик, — а Джебом просто…

— Опаздывает, понятно, — Бэмбэм закатывает глаза и недовольно тянет, швыряя им меню, — имейте в виду, вы, оба: если будете вести себя неприлично, то я вас выгоню, понятно?

— Иииизи, бро,— кривляется Югём, падая рядом с Джинёном, — мы всегда ведём себя прилично.

И демонстративно укладывает голову Джинёну на плечо.

— Никаких проблем, — стараясь держать серьёзную мину, кивает Джинён и сжимает бедро Югёма под столом. Этого не видно гостям в зале, но оттуда, где стоит Бэмбэм, обзор должен быть отличным.

— Пак Джинён, — поджимает Бэмбэм зло губы, — я плюну тебе в кофе. Готов поспорить на все свои чаевые за ночь, что ты это специально. Специально забронировал столик здесь, прекрасно зная, что я сегодня работаю! Признайся: тебе просто нравится надо мной глумиться.

— Будешь хамить клиенту, — невозмутимо говорит Джинён, лениво перелистывая страницы меню, которое и так знает наизусть, — никаких чаевых не получишь.

— Не ругайтесь, — просит Югём, надувая губы, и указывает пальцем туда, где над столиком покачивается зелёный пластиковый куст, — мы же под омелой. Даже страшные викинги, встретившись под омелой, традиционно складывали оружие.

— Ладно, прости, мы и правда перегнули, — послушно “складывает оружие” Джинён и поднимает ладони в примиряющем жесте, — и, Бэмбэм-а, я правда не нарочно, везде уже было занято.

Бэмбэм поджимает губы с видом “я тебе не верю”, уныло принимает их заказ, докладывает об акции “имбирный пряник в подарок” и ещё раз угрожает, что плюнет в кофе.

— Ничего себе познания о викингах, — тихо произносит Джинён, когда Бэмбэм, грозно топая и бурча “Полный, блин, джингл белс”, уходит в сторону кухни, — ты не иначе мои конспекты почитываешь в свободное время.

— Надо же мне чем-то заниматься, пока ты дрыхнешь, — Югём ёрзает, просовывает руку между диваном и спиной Джинёна, задирает немного ему джемпер сбоку, и прикладывается всё ещё холодной ладонью. Джинён вздрагивает, а кожа от этого прикосновения тут же покрывается мурашками. — Почерк у тебя, к слову, отвратительный.

— Ты ещё почерк Джексона не видел, — фырчит Джинён, расслабленно растекаясь по спинке, — можно подумать, что он выводит свои каракули левой пяткой.

— Теперь и не увижу, — расстроенно выдыхает Югём, — жалко, что он уехал домой. Мне кажется, я уже успел соскучиться.

— Он думал остаться. — Джинён сомневается, что может об этом говорить, потому что это вроде как был секрет между ними двумя. — Сказал, что продолжит обучение здесь, если желание сбудется. Помнишь, они с Марком себе наматывали узелки? Наверное, не сбылось.

— Желание? — Югём оборачивается к нему, морщит нос задумчиво, и совсем бесстыдно закидывает ногу Джинёну на бедро. — Я думал, что Джексон не верит в чушь вроде красной нитки завязанной на запястье.

— Джексон-то не верит? — Джинён хмыкает и отворачивается к окну. — Он на все экзамены надевает свои удачливые красные трусы, чтобы не завалить.

За стеклом снуют туда и обратно люди, припорошенные молодым искрящимся под светом фонарей и гирлянд снегом, скользят нелепо в неподходящей обуви и смеются над собой и друг другом. Счастливые все до одного. Потому что Рождество, потому что вместе, потому что вокруг красиво и первый снег. Джинён тоже чувствует себя счастливым, потому что рука Югёма под его джемпером уже согрелась, потому что бедро на бедре, потому что волосы, лезущие постоянно в нос и глаза, когда они целуются, похожи сейчас на яркое солнце. Весь Югём — его личное тёплое солнце теперь.

Югём чихает раз-другой, и Джинён отнимает взгляд от окна, тянется к салфеткам на столе и тычет после одной в югёмов нос.

— По-моему, я простыл, — шмыгает он, пока Джинён трёт ему под носом, — это всё Джебом-хён виноват. Неужели не мог просто написать, что его в очередной раз придавило одеялом.

— Ты простыл, потому что не смотришь погоду, — Джинён снова щипает его за щеку, — за тобой глаз да глаз нужен.

— Глупости, не нужна мне нянька, — Югём в отместку щекочет его под джемпером, — я вполне себе самостоятельный.

— Жаль, — наигранно-печально вздыхает Джинён и упирается подбородком в югёмово плечо, — а я хотел предложить тебе… — он заминается неловко и неожиданно для себя невозможно тупо заканчивает, — взаимовыгодное сотрудничество.

— Чего? — Югём непонятливо изгибает брови.

— Я буду о тебе заботиться, а ты поможешь мне пережить зиму в моей отвратительно холодной тёмной квартире, — как-то коряво произносит Джинён. А когда последнее слово повисает в воздухе, едва держится, чтобы не разбить себе лицо ладонью. Фраза кажется ему невыносимо глупой, и он не знает, как его так угораздило, потому что планировалось всё по-другому, и теперь он чувствует себя полнейшим болваном с розовыми комками сахарной ваты вместо мозга. Сердце в этот момент наращивает ритм от волнения, а ладони становятся влажными и липкими, он украдкой вытирает их о брюки и садится так, чтобы можно было видеть лицо Югёма.

Очаровательно краснеющее лицо Югёма.

— Я… Я что, твоя грелка? — выдавливает он возмущенно. — И весной, когда потеплеет, ты выставишь меня за порог?

— Не выставлю, — сипло говорит Джинён. В горле отчего-то пересохло. — Потому что за этой зимой будет следующая. А потом ещё одна, и ещё. И каждую из них я хочу провести с тобой, Югём. И весну, и лето, и осень, и вообще…

У Югёма трясутся губы и подрагивает нос. Джинён знает, что тот пытается не заржать, держась из последних сил, и ощущает себя идиотом вдвойне. По уши влюбленным идиотом.

— Эй, хён, — прокашливается Югём, борясь со смехом, и продолжает уже твёрже, — а я знаю ещё об одной традиции, связанной с омелой.

Джинён прищуривается, улыбается ему и убирает длинную солнечную чёлку в сторону. Но она всё равно щекочет ему лицо, когда они бессовестно и абсолютно неприлично целуются.

***

— Блин, ну возьми ты трубку, — насупливается Джексон, зажимая телефон между ухом и плечом, потому что руки у него все перемазаны мясом, которое он только что нарезал тонкими полосками. Мама за спиной хихикает над ним, отнимает телефон и, когда он просит набрать номер ещё раз, послушно жмёт кнопку вызова и включает громкую связь. На том конце хрустит, будто сейчас ответят, но вместо знакомого сонного “Даа?” кухню наполняет механический женский голос, утверждающий, что абонент теперь совсем не абонент.

— Насыпь примерно, — смеётся над его надутыми в обиде губами мама и треплет его по волосам, небрежно собранным в небольшой пучок, — я уверена, что всё равно будет вкусно.

— Что значит “примерно”?! — возмущается Джексон, — в пропорциях специй весь смысл! А вдруг я всё испорчу, если добавлю слишком много?

Раздаётся звонкий “дзыньк”, и мама в повязанном поверх уютного простого платья фартучке уходит к духовке, где как раз зарумянилось печенье. Джексон провожает её взглядом, следит, как она своими изящными хрупкими руками достаёт огромный раскаленный противень и ловко ставит его поверх стола, захлопывая дверцу духового шкафа пяткой, а потом, откинув полотенце в сторону, вытаскивает из вазочки с фруктами мандарин и аккуратно снимает кожуру — лепесток за лепестком. В нос тут же ударяет яркий цитрусовый запах, который смешивается с одуряющими ароматами ванили и корицы. Так всегда пахнет его, Джексона, Рождество: маминым печеньем и мандаринами.

— Тогда добавь совсем чуть-чуть, — говорит она, подходит ближе и сует ему в рот пару долек, — не затягивай, иначе проведешь полночи на кухне.

И уходит в гостиную, опрометчиво оставив Джексона наедине с мясом, специями и противнем любимого печенья, которого он был лишён целый год. Джексон косится на манящее его печенье, потом смотрит на чашку с мясом и следом тоскливо — на телефон.

Печенье он всяко ещё не заслужил.

Джексон по памяти льёт половину бутылочки соевого соуса, отмеряет три столовых ложки сахара, ложку пахучего кунжутного масла, осторожничает, насыпая перец, долго возится с банкой готового грушевого пюре и всё-таки подвисает над тёртым чесноком и имбирём. Джебом летом занудно инструктировал, что главное не переборщить, иначе будет горько. Но сколько он добавил тогда, Джексон не помнит, потому что как раз перед этим располосовал себе ножом палец, и было не до специй.

Джексон обтирает руку о свой фартук, набирает еще раз номер и еще раз слушает безэмоциональное “Абонент находится вне зоны действия сети”, потом в сердцах жалуется в чат, листает общие фотки Марка и Ёнджэ перед их вылетом в Лос-Анджелес, читает ответное нытье Югёма и, так и не получив внятного ответа на “Куда вы дели хёна?”, откладывает телефон. Поворачивается обратно к чашке, глубоко вдыхает, будто перед прыжком в воду, морщит нос и прищуривается опасливо, прежде чем бросить к мясу имбирь и чеснок. И, пока не передумал, быстро всё перемешивает руками. Кожу пощипывает, соус брызжет и пачкает фартук живописными красными кляксами, Джексон восторженно пищит, пританцовывая, и подпевает китайской версии джингл белс, играющей в гостиной, засыпает в общую кучу овощи и хорошенько придавливает всё крышкой. И надеется, что выйдет если не вкусно, то хотя бы съедобно.

Он долго отмывает руки под тёплой водой, старательно оттирает от соуса вылинявшую туго сплетённую нитку на запястье и выковыривает из-под ногтей колючую смесь сахара и перца, после вытирается полотенцем и чешет зудящий белый рельефный шрам на указательном пальце левой руки. Единственный сувенир, который он привёз с собой из Сеула. В память о самой лучшей улыбке Джебома, в один момент поразившей его в самое сердце.

Джексон обводит шрам по кругу и, прежде чем его в очередной раз накроет сожалением о сотне упущенных возможностей, стаскивает фартук и спешит к родителям, устроившимся с бокалами вина в гостиной. Пока маринуется мясо, он как раз успеет рассказать все свои увлекательные истории об учебе, которые специально приберег для рождественской ночи.

Лёжа у мамы на коленях, Джексон неспешно мурчит о том, как они всемером ездили поездом к морю, и Джексон с Бэмбэмом из-за дурацкой шутки остались на перроне (“это должен был быть Джебом-хён!”), возмущенно рассказывает о засранце-Ёнджэ, бросившем его в ресторане, не оплатив счёт (“почти триста баксов, чего вы смеетесь!”), тепло вспоминает о посиделках в бане с Джинёном, пробалтывается случайно об их с Марком и Югёмом полете на параплане (“мам, всё было безопасно, честное слово!”), и о студенческой вечеринке осенью, на которой они пили на спор до тех пор, пока Джебом не свалился в бассейн. О Джебоме говорить не хочется, но Джексон всё равно рассказывает, потому что будет странно вот так взять и выкинуть его из всех совместных приключений.

Когда в горле пересыхает, он тянется за своим бокалом, но там уже пусто, и Джексон бесцеремонно опустошает отцовский. После сладкого шампанского, красное вино оказывается терпким, кислым и неожиданно крепким, оно тут же бьёт в голову, заставляя крепко зажмуриться и вцепиться в край внезапно поплывшего по волнам дивана. Отец смеется над ним, напоминает, как сам Джексон каких-то полчаса назад потешался над быстро пьянеющим Джинёном, и советует сходить проветриться. Джексон послушно сползает под мамин смех и бурчит невнятно, что мясо, должно быть, уже можно жарить, но сам он, кажется, не в состоянии, и выходит на балкон.

В Гонконге сегодня обычные для зимы плюс двадцать и необычный для конца декабря ливень. А в Сеуле, вспоминает Джексон, снег: Югём присылал в чат фотку с Джинёном в шапке, слегка припорошенной сверху сверкающими в свете рождественских огней снежинками. Джексон не видел снега вечность и, если быть честным, тоже хочет сию минуту оказаться вместе со всеми под снегопадом, ловить языком снежинки и дразнить Джебома из-за дурацкой шапки (обязательно дурацкой, потому что других у него не бывает).  
Интересно, будет ли Джебом и зимой ходить в своих бессмертных драных джинсах? В такую холодину ноги в прорехах должны страшно мёрзнуть. Нравится ли ему снег? На яркое летнее солнце он всегда смешно хмурился и щурился. Заведет ли он себе еще пару кошек? У Джексона к нему множество вопросов, которые он ему никогда не задаст, потому что это всё не имеет уже никакого смысла.

Это с самого начала не имеет никакого смысла. Джексон в Корее собирается учиться и получить в конце года дополнительную строчку в свое портфолио, влюбляться в местных студентов в планах у нет. Просто Джебом оказывается единственным честным с ним человеком в лицемерном наполненном фальшивыми улыбками Сеуле.

Джебом даже в ущерб себе никогда ему не врёт. Не говорит, как все вокруг, что у Джексона хороший корейский (потому что он действительно ужасный) не стесняясь, грубо просит его заткнуться (“Земля не остановится, если ты замолчишь, Джексон”), жадничая и очень нехотя (по его же словам), делится с ним самым ценным — своими друзьями, когда Джексону нужна поддержка.

А когда Джексон уверен, что не совсем трезвый Джебом, которого он только-только выловил из холодного бассейна, его поцелует, тот в самый последний момент отворачивается и снова предельно честно глухо произносит: “Я бы хотел, но ты же уедешь”.

Джексон, заворачивая промокшего и продрогшего Джебома в полотенце, тогда согласно кивает, потому что это кажется ему правильным. Он не собирается оставаться, Корея ему не нравится, и как только закончится год, он уедет домой. Они оба понимают, что в их случае несчастливый конец неизбежен, и поэтому вместе решают ничего и не начинать.

Он как-то добирается до зимы, ему неожиданно предлагают учиться еще два семестра до выпуска, но неискренняя Корея ему всё также не нравится, и, протянув до последнего, Джексон всё-таки отказывается. Он всю неделю до отъезда смутно непонятно чего опасается и отчего-то тревожится, постоянно дёргая исполняющий желания шнурок на запястье, и уже в аэропорту, прощаясь со всеми кто приехал его проводить, понимает, что боялся вот этого самого момента.

Момента осознания, что ничего уже не случится. И что всё, что теперь ему останется на память о — чешущийся шрам на пальце и горький привкус сожаления на языке из-за неслучившегося пьяного поцелуя.

От телефонного звонка Джексон вздрагивает и едва не роняет телефон вниз, на экране высвечивается фотка Джебома в панамке, сдвинутой на самые глаза.

— Привет, потерявшийся, — говорит Джексон в трубку, улыбаясь. На том конце непонятно шумит и гудят машины. — Едешь на такси? Только ты мог опоздать на два часа и встретить Рождество в дороге.  
— Я уже приехал и, кажется, встретил на улице, — слышно Джебома плохо. — Разобрался с чесноком?

— Положил наугад. Простите, учитель, я вас опозорил, — хихикает Джексон, — родители должны как раз жарить.

— Родители? — голос звучит удивлённо. — Ты что, дома?

— Естественно я дома, Рождество — семейный праздник, это вы в своей чудной Корее всю ночь болтаетесь по улице. — Джексон захлопывает окно и выходит с балкона в гостиную. По квартире плывёт сладковато-пряный запах жареного мяса, из-за закрытой кухонной двери доносится смех и шкворчание, изредка пробивающиеся сквозь гремящую музыку. Один трек сменяется другим, и в эту короткую паузу между песнями Джексон улавливает трель звонка в прихожей.

— Погоди, мне нужно открыть, — говорит он в трубку, прижимая её плечом к уху, — опять, наверное, мистер Линь потерял ключи от входа в подъезд.

Джексон жмёт на кнопку, даже не уточняя кто на самом деле к ним прорывается, и приваливается к краю обувной полки. Прихожая продолжает немного покачиваться, а сам он чувствует себя пьяным настолько, насколько не выпил. Это кажется смешным, и он ржёт в трубку:

— До Рождества полчаса, а я уже надрался с двух бокалов, представляешь?

Но в ответ только короткие гудки. Джексон отшвыривает телефон в сторону и думает, что лучше бы он его уронил с балкона, и этого пустого разговора вообще не было. Разочарование и обида трансформируются в бессмысленную злость, и Джексон, словно ему снова пятнадцать, вскакивает с места, пинает пару раз ни в чем не повинную жалобно скрипнувшую полку и из-за этого грохота не сразу слышит нерешительный стук.

Он щёлкает замком и слишком сильно толкаёт ладонью дверь, которая пролетает в каких-то сантиметрах от носа Джебома. С его неубранных в привычный топорщащийся хвостик волос капает, а майка и штаны (не те, которые бессмертные, а те, что похожи на джинсовую версию Франкенштейна) выглядят тяжелыми и насквозь мокрыми, будто Джебом простоял под дождем примерно вечность.

— Извини, я без подарка, — выдавливает он, когда пауза затягивается, и следом досадливо добавляет, — и теперь без телефона. Он в шахту лифта упал.

Джексон пытается что-то сказать (типа "ну ты и лох"), но ничего не выходит, язык словно прирастает к нёбу, и ему кажется, что Земля от его молчания и правда начинает останавливаться, потому что Джебом перед ним словно в замедленной съёмке зачёсывает продолжающую плакать длинную челку назад, стирает с лица воду и нерешительно шагает вперёд.

Джексона накрывает чувство дежавю: он не очень трезвый, Джебом весь промокший, на фоне орёт музыка, и они вдвоем никак не могут ничего начать.

Джебом немного наклоняет голову, вжимаясь носом в нос, Джексон чувствует холодное касание шарика пирсинга и горячее дыхание на губах, когда раздается тихое “Полный… Джингл белс”.

Джебом целует так, будто боится передумать, либо боится, что передумает Джексон, держит его крепко за затылок и притягивает к себе за край майки. Его мокрые волосы лезут в лицо, ужасно щекочут и мешают, вместе они суетливо пытаются убрать их, сталкиваются ладонями и чем-то цепляются. Отстранившись, Джебом раздраженно дёргает рукой раз-другой, красный шнурок на запястье Джексона рвётся, не выдержав знакомства с массивным браслетом наручных часов, и падает куда-то под ноги.

Джексон, приоткрыв глаза, провожает его взглядом, потом смотрит на Джебома и произносит с улыбкой:

— Сбылось.


End file.
